Comatose
by purewater2015
Summary: Crack Fic rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

.com/watch?v=vLl1NDwMJps&feature=related

Welcome to my Life- Simple Plan

Social Studies has always been my least favorite subject, but at least Melee and Sam were in this class with me. Our teacher Mrs. Davids was old enough to be my grandmother and she had a kind of monotonous voice that makes you feel like you're listening to an obituary not a lecture about the civil war. The clock at the back of the classroom said there were only 10 more minutes of class left, which was good because I didn't think I could stand any more of this. Melee was drawing on her binder and Sam was texting her boyfriend Ben (who was in English) when Mrs. Davids made a surprising announcement, we had an assembly tomorrow and we were to be at school by 7:45 am. Finally! The bell signaling the end of the day rang cutting Mrs. Davids off in mid sentence, something about the union and their issues with the rebels from the south.

We went outside to the courtyard where Sean, Ben, and Hector were already sitting. Sean's laptop was already blasting a song, and like always he had his iPod with him. Today the song he was playing was Comatose by Skillet. I had to admit though he has good taste in music, and the kind of music he likes suits him. Sean was pretty tall (around 5' 5") with blond/brown hair and green/brown eyes. He was also in 9th grade, a year older than the rest of us. Ben was about the same height with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Hector on the other hand had skin the rich color of chocolate with big black eyes and similarly colored hair. Samantha was the lucky one with skin the color of caramel, light brown hair and grey eyes. Melee had nicely tanned skin and bright blue eyes framed by bangs of glossy black hair. My Russian heritage gave me dark eyes and dark hair with somewhat tan skin. My overall appearance isn't very unusual or even pretty I'm maybe like 5'1" which puts me at about chin level with Sean and Ben and shoulder height with Hector. I never did like my appearance, and have always been jealous of my mother who, though petite, has graceful proportions and gorgeous features. She has dark eyes like short dark hair, and me but on her it looks way better.

We were just sitting down when one of Sean's classmates, Grover, came over to us and told us that the Latin teacher, , wanted us in his office. The only person taking Latin was Bennet, but we all went anyway.

was by far the nicest teacher at the school.

Once we got to his classroom he looked like he was already getting ready to go home, so we knocked.

"Come in," he said sounding kind of distracted.

is in a wheelchair, though he's never actually told us why.

"Ummmm…Grover said you wanted us to come to your office," Melee said.

"Yes, thank you, there is something I need to discuss with you 6. You see it has something to do with your parents, your real parents." He paused then continued, "I know this is going to be hard to accept but all of you have been seeing odd or unusual things lately and I think I know why. You se-"

"Wait a second. Are you saying we're going insane?" Melee's voice was annoyed more than anything else.

"No. As a matter of fact far from it. I'm saying that you can SEE, and I'd bet my house that at least 2 of you are half-bloods."

"Half-bloods? as in half what, exactly?" It was the first time I had heard Sean sound so apprehensive about something, but there was a touch of annoyance as well. I knew him well enough to know it was the whole cloak and dagger air that our teacher was talking to us in.

"If you'd let me finish instead of interrupting me every few seconds you'd already know." I looked at him a bit unsurely, but held my tongue, just in case. "As I'm sure you know, because we studied this all of last semester, the Greek peoples believed and worshiped 13 major gods. There were 3 sons of Kronos, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. When the gods defeated their father, they drew lots to see who would rule what, Zeus got the sky, Poseidon, the sea, and Hades was left to rule the underworld, the land of the dead. There was also Hera, Demet-" He was abruptly cut off by one of the tall windows facing the courtyard. We all turned around at the sound of shattering glass but only one person looked affected by the person who had jumped through the window.

Nicole was Sean's old girlfriend; they had been going out the previous year and had been kind of off and on since then.

Nicole said something that sounded like Latin or Greek then turned to us and laughed loudly. "So Chiron, I see you've found 5 half-bloods, and Sean is one of them no less. Well, I must say, he certainly doesn't look like big three material…" She laughed again and turned and leapt back out the broken window, just before a Molotov cocktail went flying through the window and landed on a desk. The desk pretty much burst into flames on contact.

"Wow," I muttered "A Molotov cocktail, that's a little overkill don't you, think?"

"Ok, lets hurry and get out of here before the furies get here," said before he started towards the door. "Well, aren't you guys coming?"

"Umm yeah…what was that?" Amanda asked.

"I don't have time to explain right now, but I'll tell you later, when we get to camp."

"Why did she call you Chiron?" Bennet asked, always the history geek.

"Later," was all told us.

We ran outside and hailed a taxi to take us all to long island. Sean, Melee and I got stuck sitting in the back of the taxi. Looking back to the school Sean said "I always thought I'd like to see the school close."

"Wow, you have problems," I muttered

"No shit huh?"

"Whatever, you still have problems, it was you girlfriend that torched the school you know,"

"Ok, maybe," he relented.

"Well, I don't think she was even human, did you see her leg?"

"No, What?"

"One was made of bronze or something and the other looked like it was a donkey's leg or maybe a goat,"

"That's so messed up"

"Really? And here I was thinking that was all totally normal,"

"No need to be a smart ass,"

"Yeah there is,"

"Oh just shut up already,"

"With pleasure,"

"Yeah right,"

"OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Geez, no need to yell Melee,"

"Yeah there was!"

"You're still yelling,"

"Well then shut up!"

"Wow, and I thought my house was interesting,…"

"I don't remember asking for your opinion Hector!"

"Calm down Melee,"

"YOU TOO SAM!"

At this point let me tell you, you could probably hear the last half of the conversation from outside the cab.

"Ok, everybody just calm down, we'll be at this camp I told you guys about in a few minutes." clearly didn't anticipate us to be this much trouble…

"Yeah, that might be slightly impossible," I muttered which got me a slap on the arm from Sean. "I wasn't necessarily talking about YOU,"

"Well, were you?"

"Ummm…Yeah,"

"Thanks a lot,"

"Well, not only you, Melee too,"

"HEY!"

"She's right,"

"Shut up Ben,"

And this went on for the rest of the half hour the cab drove along the winding road to this mysterious camp.


	2. I'm Still Here

.com/watch?v=0Z-l9IUBOqM

I'm Still Here- John Rzeznik

I'd been at camp for three weeks. And it was just like school, I was totally invisible. Melee, Sean, Hector, Ben, and Sam had already been claimed. I was beginning to question weather or not I was even a half-blood. I didn't excel at anything, not sword fighting, or archery, that was Sean's best form of combat, or art. I was nothing like the Hermes kids, not talented enough for magic like the Hecate kids, or as musical as the Apollo kids.

It was really weird because looking at Sean, Melee, Hector, Sam, and Ben they all seemed to fit right in with their half siblings.

"Hey, you coming to the capture the flag game tonight?" Sean… Damnit I guess here you can't have one moment of peace and quiet.

"I guess, but I'm not in a cabin." _Because I haven't been claimed, I'm not even sure if I'm a half-blood_. But I didn't say that out loud, he'd wonder what had me in such a bad mood. Dinner came and went without anything special, the food was good as always, but I wasn't hungry. After dinner all the armor appeared on the tables, and everyone started getting ready. I wasn't scared, and I wasn't nervous. I would be playing with the Apollo and Hephaestus, with the Demeter, Hecate, and Morpheus kids. That meant I would be on the same team as Sean and Hector.

"Nervous?" Hector asked, this was the first time anyone would be fighting the Athena AND Poseidon cabin together since we got to camp.

"Not really," I said eyeing the long bronze swords of the Ares cabin.  
"You should be, I heard the Poseidon, Athena combination is unbeatable.

"Nothing is foolproof, we just have to figure our where they're vulnerable, and exploit their weaknesses."

"Harsh, but true." He turned back to where his cabin, the Hecate cabin was getting ready. Meanwhile Sean and the rest of the Apollo cabin were making sure they all had enough arrows to last the whole game.

I fight with two knives, they're hunting knives with blades about as long as my forearm, the hilts are simple leather wrapped, but the blades are really intricate with silver filigree making light traceries along the blades edge. They were actually a gift from Hector and the Hephaestus cabin since my birthday was the day we came to camp. I didn't wear any armor into battle either; it just slowed me down too much. I was the perfect secret weapon; no one other than Chiron and a few Ares and Apollo kids had seen me train. I wasn't very good at archery or swordplay, but with knives I excelled. I could throw them, fight with them, and even deflect arrows with them.

"This is going to be really interesting…" Mr. said, sounding infuriatingly amused.

I was wearing a black jacket, black pants, and knee high combat boots, my knives sheathed at my side. We were going to need all the resources we could get if we wanted to beat the red team. Hector and the Hecate cabin were layering spells along the creek to let us know if anyone from the red team came across to our side, meanwhile, I was to sneak across and create a diversion to lure Percy out. The whole plan was based off the idea I could handle Percy on my own. And I was sure I could keep him busy long enough for Sean and two other guys from the Apollo cabin and one Morpheus camper stole the flag from under the noses of the Athena cabin. The Demeter cabin was crucial to this as well; they were in charge of defending our flag while the rest of us were away. But they were definitely in their element, the woods.

"So you got your part of the plan right?"

"Yes Hector, I knot my part of the plan."

"And you know the odds we're up against?" he asked.

"Yes, I know what we're up against," I said, getting a little irritated.

"Good, because we have company," he murmured softly as a small group of red campers ran full speed across the boarder.

I took off in the opposite direction in search of Percy. As it turns out Percy was on boarder patrol that night. And when I found him he was just a tiny bit bored.


End file.
